O Diário de uma Panda Apaixonada
by Sensei Are
Summary: Tenten é uma garota comum, com seus desejos e amores secretos, e nada nesse mundo parece estar ao seu favor. No entanto, quando o garoto de seus sonhos termina o relacionamento, ela vê a oportunidade de finalmente deixar de ser invisível aos olhos dele.


Notas iniciais e avisos:

Olá pandinhas, como estamos hoje?

Naruto e seus amigos trabalhadores de meio expediente não me pertencem, mas hoje eu vou usá-los para escrever uma história completamente diferente do que eu costumo escrever, e se trata de um presente para a querida Viviane Mendes, que foi quem me tirou no amigo secreto do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR – OFFICIAL e que – infelizmente – ficou sem receber seu próprio presente por conta de... Algum contratempo. Ela havia pedido uma história contendo NejiTen ou ShikaTema, e eu optei por fazer algo bem diferente do que estou acostumada.

Bem, a história de hoje é relativamente curta (tendo em vista o tanto de coisas que eu planejo/executo nas minhas histórias mais recentes). Essa é a minha segunda fic completa com NejiTen e devo admitir que até que gostei do resultado.

A música tema também não me pertence, porém vou deixar o link aqui. Bem, hoje (mais uma vez quebrando minhas próprias regras) temos apenas uma música tema:

watch?v=Yt_myLDSdsY

Eu espero que todos tenham uma boa leitura!

Nos vemos nas notas finais!

 **~ O Diário de uma Panda Apaixonada ~**

Sabe, se eu tivesse o controle da minha vida no exato momento da minha criação e pudesse escolher o que eu seria dali por diante, eu escolheria ser uma panda.

Oras... Pandas são fofos, isso ninguém pode contestar! Eles vivem de boa e são felizes em grupo, comendo bambu e dormindo nas reservas e zoológicos. Além do mais, eles são o sucesso da internet desde o nascimento – aquelas bolas de pelo felpudinhas – até o fim da vida – quando eles se tornam gordos e desejavelmente abraçáveis!

Ah, aposto que deveria ser uma vida muito legal mesmo... Bem, obviamente, eu não sou uma panda fofinha que vive pra comer bambu e fazer a sensação da internet. Não... Eu me chamo Tenten, tenho dezessete anos e sou apenas uma estudante colegial que trabalha meio período na loja de conveniência do tio, com o primo atleta (a meu ver, um doido de pedra) e o universitário mais lindo do universo.

Neji Hyuuga é o melhor amigo do meu primo Lee, cursa a faculdade de educação física com ele trabalha conosco há dois anos e meio. Ele é o sonho de consumo dos meus sonhos molhados de adolescente. É alto, forte, tem longos cabelos castanhos e olhos lilás perolados, um – raro, porém lindo – sorriso de canto, também é dois anos mais velho que eu, e...

Tem uma namorada incrível.

\- E ai, Neji? – perguntou Rock Lee, repondo alguns produtos na prateleira – Quais são seus planos pro final de semana? Vamos jogar?

\- Não vai dar. Ino quer ir ao cinema... – respondeu ele, colocando os preços nas etiquetas – Ela está com vontade de assistir aquele filme de romance que estreou recentemente.

\- Ihh... Boa sorte, meu amigo! – respondeu Lee, sorrindo debochado – Ouvi dizer que esse filme é uma "melação" do começo ao fim. É bem a cara da Ino-chan! Só espero que você não perca o seu fogo da juventude!

\- Ah, cara, não enche! – murmurou o Hyuuga, olhando-o de cara feia – Já não basta a "encheção de saco" que eu tive de aturar com ela pra assistir essa droga... Não comece você!

\- Lee, pare de ser tão irritante com o Neji-kun! – eu tentei intervir, olhando-os de cima da escada – Por que você não vai terminar de pegar o estoque de refrigerante lá no armazém?

\- Oras, Tenten, você só fica do lado dele por que não tem ninguém pra te levar ao cinema! – disse ele, mostrando a língua.

\- O QUEE...?!

Bem, se tem uma coisa que você tem que saber sobre mim é: um – eu realmente não tenho ninguém pra me levar ao cinema; dois – eu não gosto quando me desafiam (isso me deixa doida!); três – eu sou muito azarada; e quatro – tanto que eu tenho de azarada, eu tenho de desastrada também... Bom, talvez eu tenha em dobro!

Quando eu fui me virar pra dizer poucas e boas pro meu primo enxerido, acabei escorregando e me desequilibrei perigosamente para trás. Sabe aquele microssegundo em que seu coração para e você sente um frio congelante como a morte? Pois foi exatamente assim que eu me senti antes de ser amparada por uma muralha humana.

\- Por Kami! Você quer me matar de susto, Tenten?! – bradou ele, amortecendo minha queda com o próprio corpo – Você poderia ter quebrado um braço ou uma perna!

\- E-e-e... E-eu... – murmurei, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de susto – M-me-me d-desculpe, Neji-kun!

\- Oras... – sussurrou ele, abraçando-me delicadamente – Você tem que ser mais cuidadosa, Pandinha...

Ah... Esses momentos são os mais dolorosos pra mim. São os momentos em que ele sorri, em que ele se aproxima um pouco mais de mim. Os momentos em que eu sinto o seu perfume, os momentos em que existem os breves toques... É, quer queira ou quer não, eu sou uma romântica incorrigível, muito embora – pra ele – eu seja invisível. Por mais que eu queira me agarrar a esse instante pra sempre, eu inspiro profundamente e me afasto do abraço caloroso, murmurando um agradecimento tímido e levantando-me.

Neji me brinda com um de seus raros sorrisos de canto e volta a etiquetar os produtos da loja, enquanto eu passo por Lee – que está adorável com sua cara de arrependimento – e lhe dou um soco no braço por ter falado aquilo. Pra evitar que meu coração sofra mais um pouquinho, decido ir até o armazém, com a desculpa de trazer os benditos refrigerantes.

Realmente, é duro ser uma apaixonada invisível...

O final de semana passou num piscar de olhos. Passei meus dois dias dividindo meu tempo entre arrumar a casa onde vivo com o Lee e o tio Guy e estudar para as provas finais. É engraçado como nenhum tempo parece ser o suficiente quando se é adolescente.

Quando tive um tempo só pra mim, consegui convencer minha amiga Temari a sair comigo para tomar um sorvete. Tema-chan é minha confident única que sabe dos meus sentimentos pelo Neji-kun. Ela vive falando que eu deveria tomar coragem de me declarar, pois, mesmo que não dê em nada, pelo menos eu não morrerei em arrependimento.

De fato, eu realmente não imaginava que algo fosse mudar em apenas dois dias. No entanto, quando cheguei para o trabalho na semana seguinte e vi Neji, a primeira coisa que eu pude dizer ao encontrá-lo foi:

\- Ué... Cadê a sua aliança de namoro, Neji-kun?

\- Ah... Isso? – disse ele, olhando pra própria mão como se fosse algo novo – Eu e Ino terminamos. Nós brigamos feio no final de semana e decidimos que não seria mais viável continuarmos juntos.

\- Oh! – exclamei, tapando a boca para evitar gritar.

\- Não se sinta mal por isso, Tenten-chan. – disse ele, dando de ombros – Eu não estou triste ou algo do tipo. Na verdade, já fazia um tempo que eu estava pensando em terminar...

Então era isso! A minha oportunidade finalmente tinha chegado! Era a hora de dizer o que eu sentia, ser corajosa pra tentar conquistá-lo!

\- Ahh... B-bem, Neji-kun... – murmurei, enquanto me sentia corar – Já que você está... Li-livre... Bem, será que você gostaria de s-sair co-comigo?

Neji ergueu os olhos pra mim com a expressão surpresa, como se eu tivesse pedido que ele trouxesse uma flor laranja de Júpiter, e eu nem precisava me olhar no espelho pra saber que estava pior do que um tomate maduro. Ele ficou quieto por um tempo e eu prendi a respiração. Já era...

Quando eu finalmente pensei em sorrir de um modo bobo e dizer que era apenas uma brincadeira, o meu príncipe encantado sorriu pra mim e me disse as palavras que eu esperei por tanto tempo:

\- Oras, por que não? Que tal irmos ao boliche?

\- Pareceumaboaideia! – respondi de uma vez, com medo de que ele mudasse de ideia – Sábadoquevempodeser?

Ele apenas sorriu pra mim e assentiu, e eu me senti no sétimo céu. Eu sorri de volta – ou pelo menos tentei fazer uma careta parecida com um sorriso – e corri para o vestiário para colocar meu uniforme.

Meu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca e meu estômago parecia ter sido tomado por borboletas! Hoje eu tinha certeza que nada poderia estragar meu dia, nem mesmo Lee e suas conversas irritantes sobre o fogo da juventude!

Ao contrário do que eu realmente desejava, os dias não passaram tão rápido quanto o fim de semana. Eu tentei ao máximo não aparentar o quão ansiosa eu estava para sair para o meu primeiro encontro com um garoto.

Eu mudei mentalmente minha combinação de roupas umas duzentas mil vezes, vi vários tutorias de maquiagem e penteados na internet – intercalados com meus vídeos favoritos de pandas fofinhos – e também me esforcei a mais na loja pra poder ganhar um extra do meu tio.

Quando finalmente chegou o grande dia, um medo enorme começou a se apossar do meu coração. Será que era realmente a hora de falar com o Neji-kun sobre os meus sentimentos? Afinal de contas ele ainda deveria estar triste por ter terminado o relacionamento com a Ino-chan. Mas por outro lado, aquela podia ser a minha tão esperada chance para conquistá-lo!

Kami-sama, tenha piedade dessa sua pobre pandinha! Olho pra mim mesmo no espelho, avaliando todas as minhas possibilidades... Bem, quer queira ou quer não, eu deveria primeiro ir com calma. Por que eu não podia simplesmente ir me divertir como uma pessoa normal?

Foi por essa razão que eu decidi ser eu mesma no meu primeiro encontro. Escolhi a roupa que mais me agadou, sem precisar dela pra encantar; usei o mesmo penteado de sempre e apenas passei um brilho leve nos lábios. Não importando o que acontecesse, hoje eu sabia que não seria invisível!

Quando saí de casa, deparei com Neji-kun me esperando no portão:

\- E aí? – perguntou ele, sorrindo de canto – Pronta pra ser arrazada no boliche, Tenten?

\- Ah, quanto atrevimento! – eu disse, fingindo-me de ofendida – Pois eu terei o prazer de derrotá-lo nessa partida, meu caro adversário!

\- Ihh, começou a falar como o Lee... – disse ele, abrindo o portão pra mim – Tô vendo que vou ter que lidar com o Fogo da Juventude em versão panda.

\- Espere e verá! – retruquei, mostrando a língua.

Neji sorriu pra mim e estendeu o braço para que eu seguisse ao seu lado. Mais contente do que nunca, eu fui com ele ao nosso primeiro destino do dia.

O Hyuuga atrevido descobriu que não podia me vencer no boliche, assim como eu descobri que sua voz era muito bonita até mesmo pra cantar no karaokê. Ele ganhou um chaveiro de ursinho numa das máquinas do fliperama e me deu de presente, e eu comprei sorvete pra nós dois em retribuição. Decidimos ir para área aberta da sorveteria e nos sentamos em uma daquelas mesinhas redondas. No autofalantes, uma das minhas músicas favoritas tocava em um volume agradável.

 _ **Falando alto, falando besteiras. Presa do lado de fora...**_

 _ **Rezando para que a chuva caia, destruída novamente.**_

Eu me surpreendi ao ver meu príncipe encantado cantarolando a música, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Bem, eu devo ter olhado pra ele com uma cara muito engraçada, pois ele franziu a testa enquanto eu me segurava.

Nós dois rimos muito. Mesmo com a diferença de idade, descobrimos que gostamos outras coisas em comum, como os filmes do Jet Li e as músicas do David Guetta. Era o máximo! Nossa conversa era fácil, não ficamos um minuto sem falar.

\- Eu realmente não acredito que você goste dos filmes do Jet Li. – disse ele, pegando uma colherada da banana split que dividíamos – Geralmente as garotas gostam apenas de filmes românticos.

\- Bem, já deu pra ver que não sou como todas as garotas... – respondi, dando-lhe uma piscadela.

 _ **Acho que é verdade o que dizem: estou sempre atrasada.**_

 _ **Você diz que precisa de um pouco de espaço,**_

 _ **Que estou em seu caminho...**_

\- É... Isso é verdade. Ino jamais teria jogado uma partida de pinball comigo. – murmurou ele, erguendo os olhos pra mim – Por falar nisso, você me chamou pra sair por que achava que eu estava triste com a situação, certo?

\- Bem, essa foi uma das razões... – admiti, torcendo pra que eu não corasse muito – Afinal de contas, a Ino-chan é muito bonita e eu achava que vocês dois se dessem super bem.

\- Acho que esse foi o nosso problema, sabe? – confessou ele, pegando mais uma colherada – Pra falar a verdade, nós só começamos a namorar por que ela disse que seria vantajoso pra nós dois. Desde a época do colégio ela sempre foi a rainha dos populares.

\- E você era o rei... – completei, sem olhar pra ele.

\- É, por assim dizer. A verdade é que eu não me lembro de nenhum momento em que tivesse me prendido ao sentimento romântico do namoro e tenho certeza de que ela também não. – respondeu ele, pousando a colher no prato e virando o rosto – Eu sempre admirei garotas corajosas que se aventuravam a declarar seu amor por um rapaz. Já perdi a conta de quantos convites de "namoro por um dia" eu aceitei na época do colégio.

 _ **Isso dói, mas eu me lembro de cada cicatriz!**_

 _ **E eu aprendi, mas viver é a parte mais difícil...**_

\- Quer dizer... Que se eu tivesse pedido pra você namorar comigo... – balbuciei as palavras, sentindo-me uma completa idiota – Você teria aceitado? Por pena dos meus sentimentos?

Neji voltou seu olhar lilás perolado pra mim, com a surpresa completamente infundida em seu semblante bonito. Acho que minha voz deve ter saído um pouco mais indignada – lê-se: esganiçada – do que eu esperava, pois o silêncio tenso nos cercou por uns instantes.

Eu juro que nunca pensei que esse tipo de situação pudesse acontecer. Quer dizer, onde está aquele final de filme de comédia romântica? Onde foi parar o momento em que ele confessa seu amor por mim e diz que não consegue mais viver sem mim? E o meu beijo de "felizes para sempre"?!

 _ **Eu não acredito no quanto já fiz por amor!**_

 _ **Eu não acredito no quanto já fiz por nós!**_

 _ **Oh, colidimos e ficamos em chamas...**_

 _ **Curo minhas feridas e começamos tudo de novo.**_

 _ **Eu não acredito no quanto já fiz por amor...**_

Foi quando eu me toquei da coisa mais crucial, aquele pequeno detalhe que me passou desapercebido por todos esses anos de "amor reprimido": o Neji Hyuuga que eu idealizava era completamente diferente do que eu imaginava.

Sim, ele continuava sendo o sonho de consumo dos meus sonhos molhados de adolescente, no entanto, agora eu o enxergava mais como um humano e não como um deus inalcançável. Ele era tão falho como eu, tão simples quanto eu. E nesse momento, eu realmente não me sentia mais invisível ao seu lado.

 _ **Eu caio direitinho em seus jogos, mas nunca deixei de jogar.**_

 _ **Não posso dizer que foi um desperdício,**_

 _ **Há muitas coisas envolvidas.**_

\- Vou ser bem sincero com você, Tenten... – disse ele, cruzando os braços e se inclinando sobre a mesa – Você não é nem um pouco parecida com as garotas com quem eu costumava me relacionar antes. Sem contar que é mais nova do que eu...

\- É... – sussurrei, desviando meu olhar envergonhado para o chão – Eu nunca tive vocação de cisne. Eu sou mais como uma panda, sabe?

\- Uma panda bem desastrada por sinal. – completou ele, com um sorriso de canto.

\- E bota desastrada nisso! – abri um sorriso amarelo, erguendo meu olhar para ele – Bem, de qualquer modo, eu fico feliz por ter me dado a oportunidade de ter "tentado te tirar da fossa". Foi bem divertido!

\- Não Tenten... Sou eu quem deve agradecer. – disse ele, descruzando os braços e pegando uma das minhas mãos na sua – Realmente faz bastante tempo desde a última vez que eu saí pra me divertir com uma garota. E digo diversão de verdade...

Ok, coração, já pode voltar a bater na sua frequência normal, certo?! Não é preciso sair pela minha boca só pra expressar sua felicidade!

 _ **Isso dói, mas eu me lembro de cada cicatriz!**_

 _ **E eu aprendi, mas viver é a parte mais difícil...**_

Passado o momento de extrema felicidade por esse contato mais íntimo – se é que isso pode ser chamado de contato íntimo –, eu sorri de volta para Neji e apertei sua mão em sinal de cumplicidade.

\- Bem, acho que nós dois tivemos um dia fora de expectativas, não é mesmo? – eu disse, tentando não parecer tão apaixonada – Que tal se nós brindássemos a isso?

\- Um brinde? Oh, isso é importante! – ele respondeu, soltando minha mão e pegando uma garrafinha de água que estava na mesa – E a que devemos o nosso brinde, minha admirável rival no boliche?

\- Hmm... Que tal... – murmurei, pegando a outra garrafa – "Ás novas expectativas"?

\- Eu não teria sugerido coisa melhor!

Nós rimos novamente e tocamos as garrafinhas, imitando nosso brinde. No fim das contas, nós dois estávamos tomados por nossas expectativas e nos baseamos apenas nas aparências para definir o que éramos um para o outro.

No fundo, eu sempre soube que ele nunca me veria como uma mulher atraente, daquelas de capa de revista. Eu sempre seria a pandinha dos vídeos engraçados da internet. Bem, pelo menos eu me sentia fofa...

 _ **Eu não acredito no quanto já fiz por amor!**_

 _ **Eu não acredito no quanto já fiz por nós!**_

 _ **Oh, colidimos e ficamos em chamas...**_

 _ **Curo minhas feridas e começamos tudo de novo.**_

 _ **Eu não acredito no quanto já fiz por amor...**_

No caminho de volta pra casa, encontramos uma daquelas máquinas automáticas de fotografia instantânea. Apenas olhamos um para o outro e corremos até lá, inserindo nossos últimos trocados na cabine.

Fizemos caras e bocas para tirar as fotos, rindo como se não houvesse amanhã. Em menos de cinco minutos, nossas fotos ficaram prontas. De quatro fotos, Neji pediu pra ficar com apenas uma: aquela em que eu lhe dava um beijo no rosto, enquanto ele exibia um sorriso verdadeiro.

Ao chegarmos em casa, ficamos sem ter o que dizer. Era como se tudo o que tinha sido dito se chocasse com o que tínhamos vontade de dizer.

\- Bem, eu realmente agradeço pelo dia, Tenten. – disse ele, com um sorriso meio... encabulado – Talvez, num outro dia...

\- Nananinanão, senhor Hyuuga! – eu o interrompi, com o dedo em riste – De agora em diante, eu mesma vou garantir que tenha encontros dignos com as moças que virão! Você não pode sair dando atenção pra todas, pois pode causar expectativas além das suas possibilidades! – então, eu abri um sorriso mais brando – Somos amigos, não somos? Quero que você encontre uma garota realmente especial pra começar um namoro de verdade!

Sem ter o que dizer, Neji apenas abriu um sorriso. Creio que tenha sido o sorriso mais agradecido que eu tenha visto em toda a minha vida. Então, nós nos despedimos com um breve adeus. Eu entrei em casa e ele rumou para a sua própria. O nosso mundo continuava sendo exatamente como era antes.

E, muito embora eu devesse me sentir triste por não ter conseguido me declarar, tudo o que eu sentia era alívio. Afinal de contas, um amor invisível existe, mesmo que não seja amado por outra pessoa.

 _ **Eu não acredito no quanto já fiz por amor...**_

Outro dia de expediente pós-aula, outro dia pra aguentar meus parentes doidos e um amor não correspondido. Eu estava novamente repondo o estoque das estantes mais altas, quando ouvi – sem querer – a conversa do Lee com o Neji:

\- Ouvi dizer que a Sakura-chan, aquela gatinha do curso de enfermagem, veio pedir pra sair com você no próximo final de semana... – disse o meu primo, com certo ressentimento.

\- É verdade. – respondeu Neji, sem dar muita bola para o assunto – Ela veio me perguntar se eu não queria leva-la numa balada, agora que eu não sou mais comprometido.

Ouch! Coração, por favor, volte a bater... Eu preciso de você pra viver ainda e me recuperar dessa bota!

\- Ah, cara! – murmurou Rock Lee, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo – Provavelmente ela vai se declarar pra você.

\- Acho que esse era o plano dela. – concordou ele, virando-se para ele – Mas eu agradeci e recusei a proposta dela.

\- O QUE...?! – gritamos eu e meu primo, em uníssono.

Como um dèjá vu, eu me desequilibro da bendita escada e tombo vertiginosamente para trás. Porém, dessa vez, eu consigo agarrar o corrimão da escada e consigo uma aterrisagem meio estabanada – pelo menos eu não caí de bunda no chão!

Neji e Rock Lee olham pra mim atônitos, enquanto eu me aproximo com passos firmes.

\- Po-por... Porq-que você recusou? – eu pergunto, juntando toda a minha coragem.

\- Oras, Tenten... – ele cruza os braços em frente ao peito e então, abre o sorriso mais lindo de todos – Por que se eu sair com ela ou com qualquer outra garota, eu não poderei mais sair com você. E eu descobri que não quero isso, Pandinha...

O meu estado de torpor só perdeu o efeito quando eu vi Neji entregar um papel dobrado para o Lee, dizendo que ele havia conseguido um encontro pra ele com a tal de Sakura. Meu primo só não saiu quebrando a loja toda com seus pulos e brados sobre o fogo da juventude por que sabia que teria de trabalhar de graça pro tio Guy pelos próximos dois anos.

Já eu, me senti num misto de alegria e apreensão pelo que estava por vir. Eu sabia que aquilo não era uma declaração amorosa do meu príncipe encantado, e nem era uma promessa de algo que poderia ocorrer entre nós dois... Mas já era algo! Agora, ele conseguia me enxergar...

\- Revanche no boliche? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

\- Pode apostar que sim! – respondi, sorrindo mais ainda.

Foi nesse momento que eu descobri que, se eu tivesse o controle da minha vida no exato momento da minha criação e pudesse escolher o que eu seria dali por diante, eu escolheria ser exatamente como eu sou!

 **~ Fim ~**

Notas finais:

Bem, eu agradeço de coração quem tenha lido a fic até o fim e ficarei mais feliz em saber que agradei com essa singela narrativa!

Viv, minha querida, espero que esse presentinho possa te fazer um pouco mais feliz, mesmo com a decepção inicial com o que houve.

Well, beijos pandinhas da tia! Até a próxima história!


End file.
